Order Now, and Get the Sprinkle Attachment
by Kae Kae
Summary: ABSOLUTELY FREE!    Gus is called into the Psych office early in the morning for an emergency.  Shawn might need to look up what an emergency actually is.    A tag of sorts for One, Maybe Two Ways Out - MAJOR SPOILERS.


Written for the first round of the USA Network Last Author Standing challenge. Prompt: Running Out of Time

* * *

**Order Now and Get the Sprinkle Attachment ABSOLUTELY FREE!**

Being woken up at three in the morning by a frantic Shawn was not the way Gus imagined starting his Saturday. This Saturday was supposed to be all his. A relaxing day, with no work, no cases, and no Shawn. One day all to himself. The past week had taken a lot out of him, what with new products rolling out at Central Coast, Kim calling off their break up before calling off the call off, and being wrapped up in an international spy incident taking up all his time.

All of that, and Shawn had been… off since leaving Declan's house. Off and avoidant.

But apparently something came up with which he needed Gus's help, maybe a case or a lead on Yin, and he'd sounded so panicked that Gus rushed out of bed (although he did take the time to change out of his pjs) and headed straight to the Psych office on his Saturday off. Shawn had babbled something over the phone about not having enough time and needing Gus right now and it was an emergency, and Gus couldn't help the way his heart stuttered as he rushed through the doors.

The television screen cast a blue light throughout the office, casting an eerie glow on Shawn's slumped form as he stared blankly at the screen. Shawn turned around at the sound of the door opening, squinting and blinking a few times as Gus flipped on a light. In the next instant Shawn was bouncing up from his chair, his face breaking into an exaggerated grin as he sighed melodramatically in relief. "Oh thank God. You made it. Quick, I need your credit card."

Gus froze, his heart slowing as he started to put together what Shawn actually had in mind. "My credit card? Why?"

Shawn sighed and gestured wildly at the screen behind him. "Because I only have five minutes left to order the Ice Cream Churner 5000, with all the extra attachments included absolutely free." He held out his hand, one impatient eyebrow raised, his foot literally tapping on the floor. "Gus, this is serious. One attachment adds the sprinkles automatically. Your fingers will never be sprinkle-y again!"

Gus glared at his best friend. "Let me get this straight. You dragged me out of bed, for an emergency, and down here to the Psych office, for an emergency, and your emergency is that you want to order an ice cream maker?"

"The Ice Cream Churner 5000, with attachments," Shawn correctly helpfully. "Time's running out on this fantastic deal as we speak, Gus."

"That's it. I'm leaving," Gus huffed. " And no, I'm not leaving my card. You didn't have to wake me up, Shawn, it's not like you don't have the number memorized anyway." With that, Gus turned and slammed his hand on the light switch, and the office fell back into blue light and shadows. "And that doesn't mean you can use the number to order it. Goodbye Shawn."

As he stormed out, Gus heard Shawn sigh. This time Shawn's sigh sounded more genuine, kind of like a slow leak in a balloon. "Gus, come on, everyone knows ice cream is part of a well-balanced diet."

Ignoring his insensitive and idiotic best friend, Gus slammed the door behind him, although he heard Shawn's muffled voice yell through the closed door, "I need it for my Ice Cream Shoppe!"

Ice Cream Shoppe. With an e.

Juliet.

Oh.

His sleep-deprived brain slowly clicked everything into place as Gus reached his car. This wasn't about an ice cream maker at all; this was about Juliet. And probably Declan. And whatever happened between Shawn and Juliet while Gus was making another mental note of something he needed to do when he became rich.

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Gus stared at his weary reflection in his car window. He looked tired enough, but Shawn had looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept very well in a couple of days. Whatever had happened between Shawn and Juliet in the foyer, Shawn had been pretty tight-lipped about it, just muttering something about processing things when Gus had asked on the long drive down Declan's driveway. Gus hadn't brought it up again, figuring that whenever Shawn wanted to talk about it he'd bring it up on his own.

Obviously, at 3:30am on a Saturday morning while watching infomercials about ice cream makers with ridiculous attachments, Shawn was ready to talk. Pocketing his keys, Gus turned and walked back into the office. He didn't have anything important planned for the day anyway. He had all the time in the world to listen.

* * *

Don't forget to leave some feedback!


End file.
